Chasing Dinosaurs
by Nichole Kissler
Summary: 'Wolves Come True Book Three - Brady doesn't like the sudden changes to the pack, or to his brothers. And when a mysterious girl shows up hurt he immediately distrusts her. However she is under the impression they are meant to be together. Can she change his mind, or will he refuse his inner 'wolf.
1. Introduction

Welcome to Chasing Dinosaurs, the third book in my 'Wolves Come True Series. Please read When Water Tames Fire (Book One) and Cat Got Your Tongue (Book Two) to understand some of the events that have happened to the La Push pack thus far! I do not own Twilight, nor do I own any of Briggs's ideas seen in Alpha and Omega, and the Mercy Thompson series. Triassic however, along with the plot is of my own creation. Do not steal, please. Thanks, and enjoy the story:

* * *

Chasing Dinosaurs

A twilight and original raptor shifter fanfiction

Welcome to Chasing Dinosaurs, which is the third in my 'Wolves Come True Series, a unique spin upon the 'werewolves' of La Push. Please look into Book One: When Water Tames Fire (the story of Paul and his mermaid mate Aquanette) and Book Two: Cat Got Your Tongue (the story of Seth and his werecat mate Sasha) to understand the background of the story.

Chasing Dinosaurs is the story of Brady, and his mate, with a small amount – and beginning of the relationship between Leah and her mate (Book Four: Flocking Together).

Please note I do not own Twilight, nor do I own the novels by Patricia Briggs' in which I base a large portion of the 'wolves from. However Jurassic, Triassic, Aquanette, and Sasha are of my own creation, along with this plotline, and thus are my own property.

Now please, I welcome you to **CHASING DINOSAURS**,


	2. Installment One

Welcome to Chasing Dinosaurs, the third book in my 'Wolves Come True Series. Please read When Water Tames Fire (Book One) and Cat Got Your Tongue (Book Two) to understand some of the events that have happened to the La Push pack thus far! I do not own Twilight, nor do I own any of Briggs's ideas seen in Alpha and Omega, and the Mercy Thompson series. Triassic however, along with the plot is of my own creation. Do not steal, please. Thanks, and enjoy the story:

* * *

Chasing Dinosaurs

A twilight and original raptor shifter fanfiction

Triassic grinned as she chased her brother through the forests, screeching with an eerie call that seemed to have come straight from the land of dinosaurs, not that it would be considered as surprising. Her feathery tail swished behind her in a powerful movement, knocking into a tree and nearly snapping it, as she shifter the weight on her feet, as she ran forward, her feathered arms kept close to her body. Razor sharp teeth glinted as the sun caught them, her scaled face split into a grin. She could see the browns and greens of her brother's plumage ahead as they crossed another state line, working their way deeper into Washington territory now.

Jumping over a large log, the youthful shifter let out another screech, followed by a few clicks and guttural sounds meant to call some other members of their pack towards her. She grinned as she saw her mother separate from the brush, her vibrant blues and reds standing out, while her father appeared just a short distance behind her.

A few other raptors broke free of the surrounding woods, and she grinned at her brother who no longer looked so cocky about winning their race. It was no joke that their family would very much be likely to trip the poor boy up to give her the advantage.

The pack of raptors grinned as his own nervousness caused him to trip over a large root, the young raptor rolling head over heels in the brush before ending with a nasty thud. Triassic grinned as she slowed to a stop in front of her brother, shifting back to human as her dark hair fell into an exotic Indian face that looked like it belonged on a Bollywood poster, Not that she could ever do anything as exciting as being an actress.

When you shape shift into a large dinosaur covered in feathers and scales . . . it's usually best to pretend like you don't really exist. It definitely makes handling life easier. Just the thought of a human scientist getting ahold of her, or one of her family members was alarming enough. Or even just the idea of a human catching sight of them . . . No, they were careful, never staying in one place to long. But that didn't mean they didn't have fun.

Which brings us back to the scene at hand: Triassic grinned at her brother, before winking, "I win." With that she shifted back, taking off as quickly as she could before Jurassic could find his feet and follow her. She quickly ran through the difficult to maneuver forest, ignoring the scent of humans that grew stronger as she followed some game trails, which was her first mistake. Her second mistake was forgetting that it was common for humans to trap in this area. And her third mistake was not watching where she was going.

All of a sudden she stepped on a piece of metal hidden in some leaves before suddenly pain flared up her leg, a scream leaving her muzzle as she fell forward with a loud thud. Eyes wide, she blinked through the tears of pain to see foot caught in a bear trap. Immediately she opened her muzzle again, calling for help with a series of clicks and caws.

It didn't take long before her pack was surrounding her, a total of ten of them staring in horror, before her parents shifted, moving to try and pull the metal apart, commanding she shift and try and pull herself free. Just as she had shifted and done so, another sound startled the pack, and everyone bolted, Triassic standing to do the same only to collapse, a hand pressed to her bleeding leg as someone stepped into the clearing.

* * *

It had been two years since he'd first transformed, two years since he'd become a shape shifter because of the blood suckers that were living in Forks. Brady was definitely one of the youngest boys to shift, but now at the age of 15, and with on war already under his belt, he was mature beyond his age. He let out a deep sigh as he walked through the pack lands with Jared, ignoring the man's thoughts about his imprint, Kim. The two wolves turned to begin heading back to Sam's for the exchanging of patrols when a sudden scream echoed through the area.

Brady's ears fell back as Jared paused for a moment, "We should go check that out." The older shifter stated, immediately heading in that direction. With in ten minutes they were nearing the area, and Jared shifted to human as Brady remained hidden as a wolf. Stepping out, once clothed, Jared startled at the sight of a human girl next to a bloody bear trap, her hand pressed to a deep wound on her leg. "Miss, are you alright?" The Shape Shifter asked in concern, instantly moving towards her. "Brady, come here. Quick. We need to get her to Emily. Can you stand?" He directed the last part to the girl, helping her up only to watch the pain become to much as she passed out in his arms.

Brady stepped out of the woods then, wearing a pair of cut of jean shorts as he approached the Beta of his pack, eyeing the female with concern. "That's a lot of blood. Do you think she's okay? What was she doing out here anyway?" Jared merely shrugged as he started back towards the tribe, a deep frown on his face.

"Run ahead, go tell Sam and Emily what happened, that I'm bringing her to them. You might have them call Cullen too. This looks bad." He commanded the younger shifter.

Brady frowned for a moment, his eyes on the peculiar girl, not certain if she should be brought around the tribe, not with her appearance being so sudden. But finally he nodded, taking off towards the pack, shifting as he did, not bothering to remove the shorts.

As he ran through the woods, many thoughts chased around his mind, but none more prominent than what the girl was doing here in La Push, and who she was. With so many odd things happening, and Seth and Paul ending up being of a whole different species . . . Brady wasn't so sure he wanted unknown individuals near the tribe. Things were just getting to weird lately.

He slowed as he neared Emily's house, pausing by a hollowed out oak where spare jeans were kept. Shifting back to human, he slid on the jean shorts before heading towards his Alpha's house, "Sam!"

Instantly Sam and Emily were at the door, as the shifter gasped to catch his breath, speaking quickly, "Jared and I found a girl. She's really bad off. Looks like she stepped into a bear trap. He's bringing her now . . . but you might want to get Cullen!" He reported before taking the glass of water Kim, Jared's imprint, brought him. Downing it in one gulp, he turned to see Jared finally break free of the tree line, the odd girl in his arms.

Sam quickly moved back into the interior of the house, already pulling out his phone to call Carlisle Cullen, the 'father' figure of the nearby Vampire Coven. Though a vampire, the man was also a doctor, and a good one to go to when you weren't exactly . . . normal. While the girl appeared to be normal, the pack had a tendency to go through Carlisle for all medical needs.

Emily immediately moved towards the girl, her eyes wide with concern as she saw the blood on her leg, "The poor dear! What on earth happened to her?" The woman often behaved like a mother to anyone she came across – pack or not.

Jared shrugged slightly, his gaze concerned, "Looks like she got herself caught in one of those bear traps some of the idiots lay out. Managed to free herself, but she's in a pretty bad shape. Let's get her inside, and see if we can stop the bleeding, and get the blood cleared off before Cullen arrives." The beta suggested.

Sam reappeared then; nodding in agreement to Jared's words, "Let's bring her inside. Carlisle says he'll be over in a few minutes, Alice gave him an estimate on how long it'd take us to get her blood free."

Brady snorted at the comment of 'estimate,' they all knew the female vampire couldn't give an exact account thanks to her not being able to see them – the shifters. Sam walked back into the house, Kim and Emily following behind and motioning for Jared to bring the girl to the couch. Slowly following the rest of the pack, Brady remained at the edge of the room, still not sure what to make of the female, as he watched Emily dab the blood away, and Sam hold a towel around the wound to encourage the bleeding to stop. There were too many questions that surrounded the girl's sudden appearance, and with the recent strange events . . . Brady didn't like it one bit.

* * *

"Well, it didn't slice to the bone. But it'll take a good few months before she's able to really walk with out a limp. She'll need to be watched carefully to make sure she lets it heal carefully." The voice was a bit distant, but judging by the slight pressure around here lower leg, she assumed someone was talking about her.

A soft moan left her lips then, her eye lids fluttering as the voice fell silent. Slowly the raptor opened her eyes, the color the deep gold of her raptor before it faded back into the brown of her normal eyes. Immediately a head shifted into view, a smiling female face with a set of claws running down her face. Clearly not the voice from before – as it had been male.

"Oh, you're awake! Thank goodness. How do you feel?" She asked as Triassic sat up, noticing a man with blonde hair was wrapping her wound in gauze, "It looks like you're a little worse for wear. But no worries, Dr. Cullen says you'll be just fine in a few months."

A few months? She didn't have a few months. Her pack would be looking for her now! No. They were looking for her now. She could hear the soft chirps – bird like – that was the raptor's way of calling out for each other . . . calling out for her.

"I should go. My family is waiting for me . . ." She said quickly, moving to stand up only for her freshly bandaged limb to buckle. Had it not been for the quick reaction of another in the room, she'd have fallen to the ground. Startled by the arms wound around her waist, holding her up she turned her gaze up to a large native American man who kept his gaze void of emotion as he set her back on the couch.

"Oh gracious, careful! You're not ready to use that leg! Thank you, Brady, for catching her." Brady, was that his name. The raptor tilted her head for a moment, observing the man who was now against the wall. Now that she could really see him, she realized he wasn't a man at all, merely a well built, and tall youth. Fifteen, or sixteen perhaps. Looking around she noticed a few other males in the room, all as equally tall and well built. Jeeze, what do they put in the water here?

She didn't get a chance to answer before a loud banging was heard on the door, followed by a deep growling voice, "I know you have her in there! Let me see my sister at once!" Triassic's eyes went wide as the door was open and Jurassic came rushing in, immediately at her side, and hugging her, his gaze worried, "Triassic! Triassic, are you alright?"

The woman from before coughed again, looking from male to female, before smiling, "I think some introductions are in order . . . but I assure you, according to Dr. Cullen she's in a lot better shape than she could be."


End file.
